Collectibles
Collectibles are items that can be obtained in Fredbear and Friends: Reboot and The Fredbear Archives. These items are very important towards the series' story and lore, and most of them came from the previous employees from Fredbear and Friends or Miles Ahead Storage & Distribution, Inc., depending on which game the player's playing. Fredbear and Friends: Reboot Cassette Tapes Tape 1 The Fredbear Archives Audio Tapes First Tape (voiced by HarveyB) Second Tape (voiced by Ciel DeVille) Third Tape (voiced by Tarrelion) Forth Tape (voiced by FuschiaButter) Fifth Tape (voiced by NightmareSnake) Documents First Document The first document is a picture of seemingly Spring Bonnie on the floor, facing down. It seems that Spring Bonnie had fell on top of a kid during mid-performance, just like how Claude Wilson in the forth tape described. Forth Document The forth document is a note written by someone, saying: Fifth Document The fifth document is an article written by one of the customers of Fredbear and Friends, reviewing the new animatronics in the restaurant. My experience at Fredbear and Friends has been a rollercoaster of emotions. The food is fantastic and the minigames there are super fun, but the main reason why people come here is to see the animatronics performing, and recently I felt like there's something off about them. I read about the incidents regarding Fredbear. Maybe getting rid of him was for the better good, but couldn't they just do something about him instead of instantly throwing him to trash? He really was my favorite. His latest replacement isn't any better either. That golden looking Freddy thing. It's been on stage for a couple of days now, and there's supposedly already been some malfunctions. And besides, I have this strange feeling whenever I'm near him... I can't quite describe it. Yesterday I thought I saw him staring at me for the entire duration of the show. I had a really bad headache too. My younger brother claimed he saw him standing near the exit door when we were leaving, but there was definitely nothing there. Maybe I'm just thinking about it a bit too much. I've grown to like Freddy and the gang a bit more. Maybe they feel a bit more primutive with that "modern" technology, but they're still quite fun eitherway. Foxy's definitely my new favorite. Me and my brother love listening to his pirate stories, and they're always different each time. Bonnie and Chica make a great singing duo, and Freddy is great for spookier storytelling. Also they look a bit more colorful altogether, instead of that old original golden shade. Seventh Document The seventh document is about a shipment details from Fredbear and Friends. This has includes the animatronics and their components, as well as some of the furniture needed for the restaurant. SHIPMENT DETAILS Shipment #4307 * 9x Animatronic component * 8x Animatronic character * 2x Water dispenser * 3x Arcade machine * 5x Kitchen knife * 4x Microphone * 1x Ball pit * 6x Plush * 1x Guitar * 2x Bongo * 7x Table Property of Miles Ahead Storage & Distribution, Inc. Eighth Document The eighth document is a note from one of the newer employees in Miles Ahead named Alex. He described how he heard some weird noises from the shipping boxes from Fredbear and Friends, and about the secret basement in the warehouse. Ninth Document The ninth document is a picture taken in Fredbear and Friends. Tenth Document The tenth document is a news article about the incidents in Fredbear and Friends. 'Fredbear and Friends' incidents continue Yet again, several incidents have occurred at the popular family restaurant, Fredbear and Friends. The fan-favorite animatronic and also face of the company may be taken off stage due to it causing an unfortunate event earlier this week, in which it had supposedly bitten a boy under the age of ten, who is now suffering from permanent damage to his frontal lobe. The cause of the bite is currently unknown and under investigation by the police, while the victim's family have stated they plan to take legal action against the company, Fredbear Entertainment has yet to give a public statement on the situation, but they plan to remove the animatronic from the stage permanently and replace it with a newer model, which caused an uproar from long-time fans, claiming the restaurant will never be the same again without the original mascot. Another more subtle incident occurred last night, where one of the restaurant's latest additions to the animatronic roster, 'Freddy Fazbear', experienced a malfunction where it had reportedly thrown its microphone at one of the children watching the performance. The child who was injured only had a slight concussion, but the family is still very unhappy with this occurrence, and are also planning to take legal action. The restaurant, while beloved by the youth, has had a bad reputation in the last few years due to its constantly recurring animatronic malfunctions, and is losing more and more customers at an alarming rate, although the company now seems to acknowledge the issues and plan to do a number of changes to how the animatronics function in order to provide a more safe experience. Category:Features